Kidded
by ShimmersAndRipples
Summary: Nausicaa and Asbel fall victims to the scheming of their friends.


A great many thanks to my amazing beta, **Hana no Kamisama**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind_. I'm simply doing this for fun.

* * *

"Hey, Asbel, when are you going to tell Nausicaä?"

"Lay off, Gedo."

"No, really? What's stopping you?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on, you can tell us. Spill!"

"Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it? She's… she's perfect. And I'm – I'm just me."

"You can't be serious! You're a prince, right? So much for status. Then you two are always together. So much for common ground. And it should help that you are _one of the most interesting guys around here,_ as the girls say."

"And how would you know that?"

"That's what Kyla says."

"And your sister knows everything."

"Yeah, my sister knows everything. Anyway, Nausicaä needs to marry someday. Now, what did grandma say? _She needs an heir, better more than one, and she needs to have them while she's still young and healthy_. With all the time she spends in the forest it may not be for long."

"Gedo…"

"Aww, you know it's the truth. By the way, it concerns _you_ as well."

"Oh, thank you very much."

"Just saying… Anyway, think about it, okay?"

xxx

"Hey, Nausicaä, do you like Asbel?"

'What?"

"Do you like Asbel?"

"Why?"

"All the girls think he's cute."

"Oh."

"I think he likes you."

"Oh, drop it, Kyla."

"You are blushing!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, yes, you are!"

"Shouldn't you be down in the garden?"

xxx

"You tell him, Gedo."

"No way! You tell him, Bern."

"Why should we do it anyway?"

"Because it's better if he learns it from us, right?"

"What's up, guys?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Asbel, I hate to tell you, but… Chenn proposed to Nausicaä… And she said "yes."

"What..?"

"Well… she'll have to marry someone in the end… Chenn is not the worst choice."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"We wish we were, buddy."

"I… that is… where is she?"

"In the storehouse, I think. Wait!.. Huh. Took off like a glider. So, whaddya think, Bero? Went smooth?"

"Yeah, looks like your sister was right again."

"Kyla's always right. That's what makes her so impossible."

"Gedo… You realize Asbel will kill us when he knows?"

"Maybe… Maybe not. Maybe he'll be too busy for that.

xxx

"Hey, Nausicaä, you'll never know what happened."

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Aren't you curious?"

"You know I don't like gossip."

"It's not gossip! It's a fact!"

"Fine. Whatever. Want to give me a hand with these herbs? Kyla? Lynie?"

"We are due at the garden. Anyway, Zera's getting married!"

"Oh, is she? Good for her. Who is she marrying?"

"What do you mean "who"? Asbel, of course!"

"Asbel?"

"They've been together for six months now. Didn't you know?"

"No…"

"You mean Asbel didn't tell you? I thought he told you everything!"

"I thought so, too."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's this?"

"I've got something in my eye."

"Oh, sure. Your _eye_."

"Nausicaä!"

"Ouch! Watch out, Asbel, you almost killed me with that door!"

"Sorry, Kyla. Nausicaä, is it true? You're getting married to Chenn?"

"What? It's you who's getting married!"

"Me?"

"Kyla, let's run for it!"

"Wait, Lynie, just one more thing… Oi, Asbel, you know what? Nausicaä _cried_."

"What?! I didn't!"

"Oh, yes, you had _something in your eye_! Now, Lynie, let's run!"

"Kyla?! Lynie?!"Come back this instant!"

"Breathe, Nausicaä, breathe."

"And you, Asbel? What are you laughing at?"

"Looks like we've been kidded. Like five-year-olds."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Okay. I'm breathing. But… but why?"

"I think I know why. AND I KNOW WHOSE EARS I'M GOING TO TWEAK RIGHT OFF!"

"Please don't tweak off my brother's ears! He's got no spare ones!"

"Get out, Kyla, or I'll tweak yours!"

"Ouch! You've squashed my nose with that stupid door!"

"SO SORRY, IT WILL BE YOUR EARS IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T CLEAR OUT NOW! ONE… TWO… THREE! Ha! They're gone."

"Gone? Good for them. Close the door already. It's chilly out there."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Oi, don't glare!"

"Sorry. I feel like a fool."

"So do I. Well, duh. Anyway… Did you actually cry?"

"No. I had something in my eye."

"Right. What are you doing?"

"Sorting the herbs."

"Oh… Errr… Are you sure you are doing it the right way?"

"… No…"

"Oh… Nausicaä… You're really not getting married?"

"To Chenn? Do I look like I'm crazy?"

"No. Well… Good!"

"Hmm… And you… and Zera?"

"Zera? Zera's been seeing Mali for, like, a year! Didn't you know?"

"No."

"I thought you knew everything."

"I thought so, too. So… you're not getting married?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am. I hope I am."

"Oh…"

"So, err… Look, I…"

"Leave your hat alone. You are going to take it to pieces."

"Hold on. I'm trying…"

"Hmm?"

"…not to be a coward."

"You're not a coward."

"I'm not? Did you really cry?"

"Is that so important?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I did."

"Willyoumarryme?"

"What?.."

"Ok. I'm not a coward. I love you, Nausicaä. Will you marry me? Now, what's so funny?"

"Me. I'm such a fool."

"Is that an answer?"

"No. The answer is yes. Of course."

"Of course?"

"I like it when you grin like that."

"Like what? Like a fool?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you very much."

"You are welcome."

"Nausicaä…"

"You've spilled the herbs."

"I'll pick them up later."

"What if somebody comes in?"

"Let them. Isn't that what they wanted?"

xxx

"What?"

"Your hair is such a mess."

"Well, you put a hand to that."

"Hmm…"

"I like it when you laugh like that."

"Like what? Like a fool?"

"No. Definitely not like a fool."

"Asbel…"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

xxx

"So, sis, what's up?"

"They're still in there."

"Shouting? Pot throwing?"

"Nope. It's been pretty quiet."

"Quiet, hmm? What are they talking about?"

"Dunno. Want to go and eavesdrop?"

"No, thanks, I like my ears as they are."

"You know what? You owe me."

"Don't I always?"

"Maybe you should learn not to make bets with your sister."

"Maybe I should."

"Come, now. I have big plans for you today.'

"Argh."


End file.
